


All Dressed Up and No Place to Go

by Neon_Opal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Food, Fireplaces, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, Party, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100-1.000, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: Hermione heads out on her double date fro New Year's with Ron and Harry and Ginny and leave her housemate Luna sitting alone. She can stop thinking about her and a change of plans ensues.I put this together quickly so i hope I got any glaring errors please forgive me if I missed any small ones and have an awesome New Year.





	All Dressed Up and No Place to Go

~~~

It was New Year’s Eve and Hermione heard a horn honk from out front, she looked out the window to see it was her date Ron with Harry and Ginny waving up at her. 

She grabbed her purse and hurried into the lounge to see her housemate Luna all dressed up and sitting on the sofa, feet up on the table, in no hurry for anything. She was reclined well back into the divan with her head tilted up staring at the ceiling. Her hands fluttered and she seemed to be counting something in the play of light from the fireplace reflected there. Only one small lamp and a few candles where burning.

“I thought you had plans?” Hermione said, with concern as she put on her coat.

“I do, I’m waiting.” 

“For your date?”

“No for my plans to happen,” said Luna as if that was the most obvious thing in the universe.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Hermione asked her again, as she had earlier.

“Nope, this is lovely. I’ll wait.”

The cab horn sounded again and Hermione hurried out mystified at her friends behavior.  
~~~

After a round of hugs, hellos a compliments on looking nice Hermione told them, as they started on their way,

“I don’t think Luna’s going out. She was all dressed up but staring at the ceiling counting something invisible.”

“You do know your flat mate is completely barmy and has been for years?” Ron proclaimed.

“What he means is, Luna has always been like that, cryptic.” Ginny said trying to be kinder than her brother.

“I’m concerned, she seemed so settled in. I’m afraid someone canceled on her and she though joining us would spoil our plans.”

“She could have joined us.” Ginny agreed

“It wouldn’t have spoiled it at all. I’m sure we could have gotten an extra ticket.” Harry agreed.

“I think she was afraid she’d be intruding on our dates. I hope she’s okay,” Hermione said looking sad.

~~~

The car deposited them at the Wizarding River Revel New Year. The riverfront was filled with colorful stalls and tents offering all manner of items for sale, food to try, and music to hear.

They wandered for a little while trying to take it all in. Watching a fire eater and lingering to listening to a troupe of drummers and warm themselves by fires. But Hermione remained distracted. They located the party tent to which they had tickets and found a table but she still remained distracted by thoughts of Luna home alone.

“Still bothered?” Ginny asked her friend. “Luna’s probably left by now and out having fun like we are.”

“Or has a secret bloke over there in her bedroom right now. Probably couldn’t wait for you to leave,” Ron snickered.

“Honestly Ronald!” Hermione glared at him, “No she haden’t I made a flue call at that last fire pit. Luna was sitting in the exact same place. I hate thinking of her all alone on New Year’s Eve.”

“Me too,” agreed Ginny, “I wonder what happened.”

“Who knows with her,” Ron said with a shrug, “let’s get some food before dancing.”

“Ron is that all you can think of? Food!” admonished Hermione swatting him with her handbag. She had yet to remove her coat. “One of your friends is all alone on a night like this when everyone else is having fun.”

“What if something is wrong?” wondered Harry picking up on the concern now as well. Even a flakey as Luna was it seemed a gloomy way to spend the holiday.

The tent was filling up fast around them and there was already a long line at the buffet and crush on the dance floor.

“Do you want to leave?” Ginny asked eying the large crowd. She didn’t like the look of it already and people where still pouring in. She couldn’t even tell where the bar was but many where already drunk.

“Blimey, Ginny after all the money we shelled out!” Ron snarfed at his sister.

“You are so insensitive sometimes Ronald Weasley! I can hardly believe we are related or that Hermione puts up with you at all,” an exasperated Ginny told him.

“I have an idea,” Harry said reaching for his jacket and starting to put it back on, “Let’s get some mead and fire whisky on or way out of here and then we can stop and get a bunch of Chinese food and go back to your place to celebrate. It’s way more crowed in here than I expected.” As if to prove the point a drunken wizard in full traditional regalia came barreling into Ron sloshing a drink all over him. 

“Bloody hell, did you make that happen?” Ron scowling at the women as he performed a quick drying spell.

“No Ron I did not.” Hermione announced as Ginny shook her head. She noticed Harry snickering and she wondered if he had.

“I think that sounds much nicer. We’ll probably even get to eat sooner than if we stay here Ron,” she gestured toward the buffet the line for which had started to snake around the tables near the wall. That got his attention even more than the spilled drink.

“Okay you all win! Let’s go.” Ron finally consented.

~~~

“Happy New Year!” They all yelled as they tumbled into the flat and there sat Luna in the same manner she had been left but she had the charmed glass armonica playing and there where snacks on the table and the room smelled of fresh made popcorn.

“Oh, hello!” Luna said looking at them coming in, “You’re all back early.” But she didn’t seem at all surprised.

“We brought Chinese food and fire whisky. The festival was too crowded so we stopped for a pile of food and came back,” Hermione told her.

“What happened to your plans?” Ginny asked.

“Nothing, I was waiting for them to happen and I think they just started.”

~ The End ~


End file.
